Someone You Always Loved
by garekikun
Summary: Gue, Yamanaka Ino. Sosok gadis yang dikenal sebagai "Barbie-look-alike". Barbie punya pasangan namanya Ken. Akankah gue punya sosok "Ken" gue sendiri? Warning : AU, bit OOC, bahasa gaul dan underground :D Happy reading!


Gue Yamanaka Ino. Gadis anggun pujaan banyak lelaki. Gadis periang yang kerap mendapat julukan "_Barbie-look-alike_". Gadis yang...

"_Buta_! Ino-_buta_!"

Ah, lupakan dan abaikan panggilan ga penting barusan. Itu hanyalah seorang gadis berambut norak dengan gayanya yang juga norak dan ukuran jidatnya yang juga sangat-sangat norak sehingga lebay atau melebihi ukuran jidat normal umumnya.

"INOOOOO!"

Huffh, sekali lagi abaikan. Gue bilang tadi kalo julukan gue itu "_Barbie-look-alike_" kan? Nah, kalo Barbie kan ada pasangannya yang namanya Ken itu. Kalo gue, tentu kalian mikir gue juga punya pasangan doong? Tentunya...tidak. Eh? Jangan pada kaget gitu dong. Oke gue ralat, bukan 'tidak' tapi 'belum'. Kenapa gue bilang 'belum'? Realistisnya, gue udah ada calonnya. Istilah kerennya ge-be-tan. Dan gebetan gue itu...

"INO-_BUTA_! Lo budek atau congek sih! Gue panggilin—" Sori bebs, gue cut ya omelan lo.

"—YA! YA! DEKORIN GUE DENGER, BEGO! Gue cuman lagi—"

"—dicari Sai-senpai tuh—" Oke, Sak. Lo menang. Kalo soal Sai, radar gue langsung responnya kilat bener.

"Ap—?"

* * *

**Someone That You Always Loved**

_A oneshot story by Neria_

_Original and Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character_

_Special dedicated for T birthday_

**NOT LIKE? WHY YOU PUT SOME TENDERNESS BY FUCKIN CLICK THIS FICTION?**

* * *

"Ap—?"

Belum selesai gue nanggepin omongan Si _Dekorin_ alias Jidat Jenong, gue keburu lihat sosok "Ken" gue yang ngelambai ramah, insert slow motion effect here, sambil senyum-senyum fakenya dia yang menurut gue truthfully tetep aja kelihatan gantengnya meskipun tuh senyum palsu. Eh, ga ding. Dia emang no expression gitu tapi dia baik kok (promosi calon pacar dikit nih).

Gue langsung sok ngebenerin rambut dikit terus jalan kalem kayak pragawati catwalk di Senayan kemarin ngehampirin sosok "Ken" gue yang gantengnya udah tingkat dosa besar yang harusnya kalo dilihat laknatnya udah langsung masuk neraka. Naudzubillah deh masuk neraka.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya gue sok manis, eh emang gue manis, cunguk! Ga usah protes!

Sai masih garuk-garuk pipi, tanda dia nervous. Mungkin agak-agak salting gitu yah deket gue. Terus dia mangap, kayaknya udah nemu mau ngomong apaan.

"DVDmu yang kemarin ga bisa di copy nih," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah keping DVD bersampul beberapa advertise film itu. Ketahuan kan bajakan, jangan bilang-bilang tapi ya.

"Oh, terus.. Senpai udah nonton?" tanya gue basa-basi.

"Belumlah. Di kos ga ada DVD player, jadi nonton di laptop kan. Nah itu aja di laptop ga mau baca," protesnya sedikit kesal.

Gue angguk-angguk, _FYI_ bukan berarti gue anak metal yang selalu optimis, terus angguk-angguk kepala gara-gara setuju apapun, ah ga penting. Rada mikir sih enaknya di apain tuh DVD supaya gue tetep bisa ketemu Sai gitu.

"Ah, gimana kalo aku copy terus ntar flashdisknya aku pinjemin ke senpai, gitu?" tawar gue. Ciee.. Pake aku-kamu lagi ngomongnya. Ehem, modus dikit. Biar kelihatan ceweknya gitu lho ding. Imut-imut manis kan kesannya lembut gitu juga.

Sai menggeleng bingung. "Gak ah, ngerepotin. Mending aku beli aja deh". Sedikit kecewa sih habis ga ada alasan buat ketemu lagi kan jadinya. Sai terus senyum dikit, kayaknya sadar perubahan ekspresi gue yang tiba-tiba rada mellow yellow gitu.

"Kamu tahu ga tempatnya beli DVD murah?" tanyanya, feeling... nih cowok mau mancing gue buat ngajak jalan deh.

"Iya, tahu kok. Kenapa nih, Senpai?"

Sai senyum lagi. Gokil. Menawan banget sampe pengen gue cipokin pipinya, bibirnya sampe abis biar mampus terus kita sama-sama ke neraka dengan berbeda dosa tentunya. Dia dengan wajah gantengnya yang sangat Subhanallah sekali sementara gue ga sengaja membunuh dengan ciuman-ciuman maut.

"Nanti kamu ada les ga?"

Gue geleng-geleng, inget bukan berarti anak dugem kayak lagunya Project Pop loh.

"Mau temenin aku nyari DVD kayak film itu ga?" tawar Sai sambil nunjuk kaset DVD gue.

BINGO! Dia ngajak gue jalan, kan? Ga salah pesona gue dengan pura-pura kecewa tadi. Hahaha. Btw, kenapa Sai ngomong pake aku-kamu juga. GR kan, geer buangeeets.

"MA—!" Ups, kalem bro. Baru aja gue mau teriak bilang 'mau'. Jaga image, Ino. Okay, cue! "Iya, boleh kok. Tapi apa senpai ga repot?" Jangan muntah ya pembaca, tolong.

"Lagi kosong aja sih kebetulan, lagian suntuk aja di kos. Btw, rumor tadi pagi sih anak-anak bilang pada pulang lebih awal".

"Oke deh". Ehem, nervous juga nih diajak keluar dadakan gini.

"Nanti kalo udah pulang, aku tunggu di parkiran aja ya. Motor kamu biar di sini aja nanti. Oke, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya!" pamit Sai terus pegang kepala gue bentar sebelum beranjak pergi.

Teruuuusss... Gue musti teriak seneng gitu sambil lari-lari dalem kelas? AAAAHHHH, SHIMURA SAI _NAN NEOL JOHAHAAAEEEEE_1!

"Cieee.. Yang diajakin jalan hihihi. Bentar lagi PJ jangan lupa lho, No!"

"Diem deh, Sak. Lo bikin mood gue langsung down lagi deh. Bete gue liat lo! Udah sana!" usir gue sambil ngibasin tangan. Tampaknya Sakura lebih memilih untuk mendekat ke meja cowoknya daripada kena omelan gue yang ga ada matinya.

Gue masih diem di bangku gue sendiri sambil mikirin kata-kata Sai tadi. Itu serius apah Sai ngajakin jalan? Agak-agak gak percaya sih, habis ngerti sendiri kalo sebelum ini gue udah berasa di campakin gitu sama dia yaah meskipun jujur gue udah suka banget.

Awal ketemu? Penting ga sih diceritain? Ah, oke intinya aja deh ya mumpung gue lagi baik hati. Yaah, dia senpai satu tingkat di atas gue. Sementara gue masih freshman, dia berarti udah second year kan? Dan... Engga, sih. Bukan senpai di klub atau apa, yah cuman kebetulan aja berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama. Sekolah ngirimin perwakilan buat dateng ke seminar kewirausahaan yang kebetulan bertepatan di sekolah selama 10 hari. Nah, kelas gue sama kelas Sai kepilih buat wakilin acara itu, dan dari kelas kita masing-masing di ambil 5 orang. Salah satunya gue sama Sai yang ngewakilin kelas masing-masing.

Jadi ya tiap pagi kita bukannya jalan ke arah kelas, tapi ke arah auditorium sekolah tempat dimana seminarnya diselenggarakan. Dan selama 10 hari itu pula kita dapet materi, dan dalam seminar itu diadain juga lomba cipta usaha. Secara, kan pesertanya bukan sekolah gue doang. Banyak sekolah lain yang ada di kota ini dateng ikutan. Berhubung gue sama Sai adalah kontingen se-almamater, jadinya kita sekelompok.

"_Hello, I'm John Walker. Your mentor for this section. And, who has idea for your mini project_2?"

Yeah, emang bule mentornya. Namanya aja NGO3 International yang ngadain. Dari American Corner. Tahu ga? Yaudah kalo ga tau, ga usah ribet. Ga penting sih emang.

Di sini si ketua kelompok yang berasal dari kelasnya Sai ngajuin proposal project kita ke mentor. Judulnya sih gue lupa, tapi Neji-senpai sebagai ketua kelompok jelasin kalo proyek kita itu klepon. Pada ngerti ga klepon? Ga ngerti? Ya udah sini, kalian pergi ke Gempol di sana banyak tuh yang jual klepon. Itu loh makanan licin berkelapa yang ijo-ijo, biasanya sih isinya gula merah. Karena kelompok kita berwirausaha yang pasti harus kreatif dan inovatif, jadi kita bikin isinya macem-macem. Ada keju, coklat, bahkan gula merah itu sendiri.

"Ini, ada yang mau presentasi ke depan?" tanya Neji-senpai nawarin ke arah anak kelas gue. Gue, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, sama Chouji pada kicep. Bingung. Habis kita pada makan 'otw' yang artinya 'oyi thok wes', secara.. malu meeen kita sama senpai-senpai itu.

Akhirnya karena pada diem, Tenten-san ngangkat tangan gue dengan sengaja yang akhirnya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada delapan anggota lain. Diih, Tenten-san mah kalo mau jangan pake tangan gue bisa kali mana pake ngedipin mata sok imut gitu. Eh, emang dia imut sih apalagi suaranya itu.

"Ino kan cerewet, apalagi pernah jadi anggota debat jadi Bahasa Inggris lumayanlah," alasannya Tenten-san sih gitu.

"Ga sehebat itu kok, Tenten-san. Bagusan Bahasa Inggris Neji-senpai, kenapa bukan Neji-senpai aja?" tanya gue ngalihin topik.

"Neji kan leader, ga boleh terlalu menonjol juga dong. Yang lain harus ikutan maju," bela Tenten-san. Susah ye kalo ada orang pacaran dalam sini. Untung Sakura ga ikut, kalo dia ikut, Sasuke pasti bakalan useless di sini.

"Ta—"

"—Oke, Yamanaka. Terus, satu lagi? Cowok kalo bisa," putus Neji-senpai seenak udelnya. Sementara gue? Yah, pasrah aja deh.

Gue bisik-bisik ke arah Sasuke, sekedar ngelepas penat aja sih sebenernya. Soalnya pas itu gue juga belum kenal anggota lain kecuali temen kelas gue yang tergabung di tim klepon ini ditambah Neji-senpai (kita sama-sama pernah di klub debat dan Korean Klub) dan Tenten-san yang emang ceweknya Neji-senpai dan sama-sama di Korean Klub bareng gue.

"Sas, tuh senpai yang kulitnya pucet itu loh yang pernah gue lihat sekilas mirip lo," bisik gue ga penting ke Sasuke.

"Mana? Ga mirip ah," tolaknya.

"Mirip tahu!" Terus gue malah bisikin Hinata yang ada di antara gue sama Tenten-san. "Mirip kan, Hin? Sasuke sama senpai pucet itu! Cuman versi lebih gantengnya dari Sasuke aja sih".

"I-iya sih mirip kok," Hinata dukung gue. Sasuke mingkem kesel pasalnya dia dimirip-miripin sama cowok yang mukanya lebih mesum dari dia.

"Jadi.. Yang bakal presentasi ke depan besok, Yamanaka sama Aburame," kata Neji-senpai nunjuk muka gue sama Shino. "Sai, lo besok yang ngebantu mereka!"

Yah karena gue awalnya emang ga kenal sama Sai jadinya gue biasa aja ples ga begitu peduli apa fungsi dan tugasnya dia. Dan ga nyangka aja itu adalah awal yang menandai kehidupan cerita cinta antara gue dan Sai dimulai.

Sepuluh hari kemudian setelah acara seminar itu selesai dan sekolah kami berhasil nyabet juara 2 (Hebat kan gue? Eh, maksudnya tim klepon) meskipun ga menang tingkat provinsi sih tapi cukup ngebanggain. Gue sama senpai-senpai kelas IPS (oiya lupa, Sai dan kelompoknya kelas 11 IPS-2 sementara gue kelas 10-5) udah biasa aja yaa terlepas dari kita pernah sekelompok pas acara seminar. Suatu pagi setelah kira-kira tiga bulan acara itu, gue jalan ke arah kelas mata pelajaran gue selanjutnya (sistem sekolah gue moving dan kelas selanjutnya beruntung ada di depan kelas Sai) Neji-senpai nyeletuk, "Ino! Sombong amat sekarang, lewat tapi ga nyapa".

Gue bengong bentar, maklum gue kan cuek, kalo lewat depan senpai mah woles. Ga pake permisi yaudah ngenceng aja. Haha, jangan ditiru.

"Sori, senpai. Lagi buru-buru. Tadi udah lihat sensei jalan kemari, sih," gue beralasan. Padahal mah waktu itu jamnya Kakashi-sensei yang you know orangnya itu ga pernah on time. Alasannya seribu gudang kalo lo ngerti.

Neji-senpai ngangguk-angguk paham sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas gitu. Sialnya gue baru nyadar sebelah Neji-senpai itu ada Sai! OH-MAI-EPIN-GOT4! Malu deh gue udah ga sopan kayak tadi.

"Dicariin temen gue tuh, kata dia lo suka heboh gara-gara dia mirip temen lo itu!"

Abaikan Neji-senpai ngomong bahasa gaul gini ke gue. Dia tipe orang yang suka sok bijaksana padahal aslinya lawak. Tapi dia emang punya kharisma pemimpin jadi yaah jangan heran kalo kadang bahasa dia mencla-mencle ga konsisten gini.

Daaan.. Apah katanya tadi? HEBOH?! Nying! Ketahuan kan gue suka mirip-miripin orang. FML5 bangetlah itu senpai-senpai mulutnya bocor abis. Padahal kan gue ga seheboh itu pas kebetulan nunjukkin Sakura kalo cowoknya mirip Sai-senpai.

Ctik! Ctik! Perempatan di pelipis gue mulai muncul. Sial, Neji-senpai malah ketawa ngakak sementara Sai sok jaim gitu.

"APAH?" Gue mulai lebay. "Heboh apaan coba? Temen yang mana ya?" Damn! Munafik lo, No! Percuma lo nutup-nutupin, sekarang semua siswa kelas XI IPS-2 bakal ngerti kalo lo itu agak naruh mata sama yang lo miripin Sasuke.

"Ada deeeeh.." kata Neji-senpai sok misterius. Basi abis, sumpah! Daripada muka gue makin ga berbentuk, akhirnya gue memutuskan masuk ke kelas. Sialnya lagi, Sakura, teman sebangku ples soulmate gue milih bangku di deretan depan yang kalo dari pintu kelas itu kelihatan banget. Dari bangku gue situ aja gue masih bisa ngelihat Neji-senpai sama Sai cekikikan, apalagi dari luar.

Malemnya, gue lagi asyik chattingan, tiba-tiba ada inbox masuk di situs jejaring sosial yang waktu itu eksis banget. Selama ini gue jarang buka inbox gue di situ jadinya ya gue acuhin. Ternyata malem itu beda!

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Yang ngirim gue mail...

SHIMURA SAI SODARAH-SODARA SEBANGSA EN SETANAH AIR!

Gue syok! SHOCK! Pake banget. Oke, lebay kan. Terus gue baca isinya, kira-kira gini.

halo, aku tahu kamu lho..

DAMN! Siapa coba yang ga ngerti gue? Oke, maksud gue pliiiissss mas yah. Kita pernah sekelompok pas seminar, you know? Dan gue yang presentasi, masak lo ga kenal gue? Helllooooowwww... Mata lo ketutup ya?

Dengan jaimnya gue bales inboxnya gini..

hah? tahu aku yang mana? :o

ini sai-senpai yg pernah seminar bareng bukan?

Sambil multitasking ngerjain tugas, ga lama balesannya muncul.

YAP! temennya neji

ino yang presentasi kan?

Modus kan. Emang sih selama seminar dan selanjutnya kita ga pernah kenalan apalagi secara formal. Sekedar tahu doang sih, lagian juga gue jarang interaksi sama yang lain kecuali Hinata, Sasuke, Neji-senpai dan Tenten-san.

iya, yang itu. masak ga hafal sih.

padahal berkat ino, sekolah menang :p

Narsis? Biarin deh yaaw!

hahaha.. iya, iya. tadi aku lihat kamu lhoo..

Jangan bilang dia mau nyinggung soal pembicaraan di depan kelas bareng Neji-senpai tadi? _Hajimayo_6, please…

kapan, senpai? :o

Gue sok penasaran.

kapan yaaaa.. rahasia :p

Basi sumpaaaaah.. Ini apa sekomplotan pada sok-sok misterius gini apa? Gue udah tahu kok kapan, ga usah di kasih tahu gue juga paham kapan.

hmm.. oke deh. whatever..

Ganteng-ganteng tapi….. Eh, ga jadi deh. Ntar gue kualat.

ngambek -.-

btw, boleh minta nomermu ga?

APAAAA? Beritahu gue kalo gue salah baca! Please, please, _jebaaaalllllll_7! Oh, apa? Ga salah baca? Oke, kampret. Jangan bilang ini modus lain buat bikin gue makin malu terus salting gitu.

nomor apa nih?

jangan diminta, nomorku cuman satu :p

Apa-apaan coba gue sok imut gitu. Sok jual mahal lagi, sok ga paham lagi. Udah jelas kali dia minta nomer handphone lu, Yamanaka Ino bego!

ya nomer hapelah

masa nomer rumah -.-

aku jg punya kali -.-

Bedain, ya. Bahasa gue sama bahasa dia di pesan emang agak mirip-mirip, jodoh kali ya? Ga ngarep juga sih, eh tapi semoga aja hahaha.

kalo punya kenapa minta?

hahaha, iya ini aku kasih. buat apa sih tapi?

Siapa coba yang ga mau ngasih nomor ke cowok setampan Shimura Sai? Apalagi dia sendiri yang minta! Oh, Tuhan. Hari ini bukan hari kesialan gue ternyata, tapi hari paling menyenangkaaaannnnn!

nanti aku terror! buahahaha!

Dan dimulailah terror cinta Shimura Sai ke gue, Yamanaka Ino.

Semenjak itu hampir tiap malem dan selalu tiap hari kita sms-an. Jangan salahin dong kalo gue jadinya makin tertarik dan berakhir jadi suka dia. Salahin kenapa anaknya asyik dan OOC banget kalo lihat tampang luarnya. Ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos kayak tanpa beban, tapi bodor abis. Lawak. Beda banget sama Sasuke yang dari luar kelihatan cool aslinya emang sok cool dan sok jaim. Cih..

"HOY! Ngelamun mulu!" seseorang sedikit ngedorong bahu gue buat sengaja ngagetin. Oh, Shikamaru.

Gue mendengus. Lagi asyik flashback kisah ketemu Sai eh dia malah ngerusak. Sebel kan? Iya, sebel!

"Gue denger, lo mau keluar ya bentar lagi? Sama... Sai?"

"Tahu dari mana lo?"

"Gue lihat tadi pas Sai nyamperin lo. Terus gue denger Sakura ngomong. So? Udah jadian?" Shikamaru ngangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran. Tunggu dulu, kenapa nih cowok tiba-tiba di sini sih? Dia kan harusnya di kelas akselerasi. "Gue mampir," jawabnya seakan baca pikiran gue.

"Belum. Doain aja cepet jadian," kata gue ngarep.

Shikamaru menoyor pelan kepala gue terus mencibir. "Jadi inget pas lo sama Sai tengkar, terus lo nangis-nangis. Padahal belum jadian, haha".

"Gue malu tahu inget itu, untuk lo sama Temari-san usaha ngegedein hati gue".

Love Quarrel. Ga sekeren kedengerannya sih. Masalahnya sepele sih. Sai janji ketemu gue pulang sekolah, tapi pas gue tungguin dia bilang udah pulang duluan sambil bilang maaf. Alasannya, dia ga mau ditangkep temen-temennya dan dikeroyok masal. Emang sih pas itu dia lagi ulangtahun, jadi wajar dia kabur. Gue kesel dan ga sengaja jadi bales sms dia itu marah-marah. Dia bilang nanti sore bakal nemuin gue tapi karena gue terlanjur kesel jadinya bilang ga usah. Eh, taunya dia ikut-ikutan marah ke gue. Ujung-ujungnya gue yang minta maaf sambil nangis-nangis lewat sms. Ditelpon dia ga mau angkat sih. Yah, semenjak itu. Hubungan gue sama Sai agak kaku dan Sai terkesan ngejauh gitu meskipun kita tetep sms-an. Sampai akhirnya hari ini dia ngajakin gue jalan. Makanya itu gue rada ga percaya.

"Konyol, eh. Tapi bener kata Temari-san waktu itu, belum jadi apa-apa udah pada marahan. Udah janji ga nepatin lagi. Apalagi kalo pas pacaran ntar, ya," kata gue nginget-inget omongan ceweknya Shikamaru itu.

Shikamaru ketawa. Berasa jleb, nancep di hati. Pasalnya dia juga pernah ngalamin hal kayak gitu. "Temari mah, ngomong gitu nyindir gue dulu. Hahaha.. Jadi kangen zaman pdkt".

"Yaudah, pdkt aja lagi. Susah amat," celetuk gue enteng.

"Mana bisa, rasanya juga udah beda. _Mendokusei_8 na... Mana Temari sekarang sibuk mau UAN. Haaaah~" desah Shikamaru.

Gue menyentil dahi Shikamaru yang agak jenong itu terus ketawa sok-sok prihatin sama nasib sahabat gue dari orok ini. "Lo juga kali mau ujian, tahun depan lo lulus meeen bareng Sai. Terus kalian ninggalin gue di bangku SMA sendirian. Bakal kangen gue ga ada yang manjain lagi".

"Kalo lo jadian sama Sai juga lo bakal dimanjain dia, bego".

Yah, berharap aja yang dibilang Shikamaru cepet kejadian.

Pulang sekolah gue jalan lenggang kangkung ke arah parkiran motor yang tempatnya di belakang kantin, deket sama lapangan basket sekaligus lapangan bola sekolah gue. Sekolah gue ga segede kedengarannya kok, jadi walhasil banyak lapangan yang ngerangkep jadi parkiran. Atau malah parkiran yang multifungsi jadi lapangan? Hanya Kepala Sekolah dan birokrasinya yang tahu.

Apa yang dibilang Sai tadi bener kalo sekolah sengaja pada kasih pulang cepet ke muridnya daripada biasanya yang full day. Iya loh, gue baru masuk aja pulangnya udah jam tiga lebih seperempat. Gimana nasib Temari-san dan antek-anteknya yang kelas 12 yah? Yang setiap hari musti ada bimbel tambahan, palingan mereka nyampe rumah masing-masing sekitar maghrib. Nah, anehnya kelas 11 di sini malah pulangnya jam 1. Gila aja men, kayak gue zaman SD dulu pulangnya jam segitu. Alasannya sih (yang gue denger) kurikulum kelas 11 sama kelas 10 yang baru itu beda. Kelas 11 sekarang, pas mereka kelas 10 itu pulangnya juga jam 1. Nah, nasib gue dan kawanan? Kita harus rela pulang jam tiga lebih sampe nanti lulus gitu ceritanya? 'Like a Hell' tau ga sekolah.

Oya, alasan sekolah kasih kebijakan 'Heavenly' hari ini itu soalnya sekitar jam 2 an bakal ada konvoi yang so pasti ngeblocking akses jalur pulang. Secara, sekolah gue di pusat kota, depan balai kota persis lagi. Kalo ga pulang cepet ya resikonya ga bakal bisa pulang sampe nanti mau maghrib. Jadinya, sambil nunggu kelas Sai bubaran, gue mojok di deket motor Sai sembari ngintipin Naruto sama Hinata pacaran di bangku pinggir lapangan. Jangan heran kenapa gue tahu motor Sai yang mana, gue udah sering banget papasan sama dia.

Ga lama kemudian, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Bagi kami kelas 10 dan kelas 11 bel itu sebagai penanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini. Tapi bagi kelas 12, cuman penanda break aja sih. Kasihan. Free pukpuk deh buat yang kelas 12.

"Udah lama nunggunya?" sapa Sai agak ngagetin gue. Bener loh, sampe gue loncat. Lagi asyik lihatin NaruHina sih jadi ga sadar.

Gelagapan gue geleng-geleng. "Engga juga sih. Ga ngitungin juga sih".

Sai ngangguk-angguk iya-in gue. Terus dia nyuruh ambil helm gue sendiri sambil dia ngeluarin motornya dari parkiran. Gue jalan bentar ke motor matic gue, ngambil helm ungu kesayangan, dan sayangnya NaruHina nyadar kalo gue mau keluar tapi ga bawa motor sendiri.

"Kemana lo, No?" tanya Naruto kepo.

"Fudul amat sih lo. Ga pulang? Keburu ga bisa pulang lho ntar, kasihan Hinata," gue ngalihin topik. Hobi gue banget tuh hahaha..

Naruto ngelirik Hinata sebentar sambil naikin salah satu alisnya. "Bentar lagi juga gue cabut nganterin Hinata. Lo mau balik? Kenapa ga bawa motor sendiri?"

Pas Naruto nanya gitu, Sai udah selesai ngeluarin motornya dan siap tancap gas. Kebetulan banget jarak pandangnya kelihatan dari tempat Naruto situ. Jadinya dia ngedumel, "Ooooh… Paham deh. Ati-ati ya, No. PJ jangan lupa.." kata Naruto kalem. Hinata ngikik.

Anjrit banget kan, padahal gue usaha nutup-nutupin kalo mau jalan sama Sai tapi kenapa pada tahu? Dan hebatnya kenapa pada ngerti juga kalo gue lagi deket sama Sai coba. Berusaha meleng, gue langsung lari ke arah Sai tanpa peduli godaan ga jelas Naruto, Hinata malah ikut-ikutan lagi pas gue udah naik ke motor Sai. Bayangin aja motor Sai itu keren, terserah mau Vixion, Megapro, Ninja juga boleh. Yang jelas ga sengaja aja kita sehati, sama-sama warna merah. Cuman helm dia full face warna item sementara gue helm standar SNK (Standar Nasional Konoha, eh perasaan settingnya berubah-ubah ye) warna ungu, favorit gue (dan yang nulis).

"Bisa ga naiknya?" tanya Sai perhatian.

"Bisa kok. Ih, senpai ngejek kan".

"Engga, habis kamu kecil sih. Kirain ga nyampe," terus dia ketawa. Gue mencebik, ngedorong punggungnya pelan.

Kita jalan ke arah Mall Konoha Trade Center dengan kecepatan sedang, yah batasan normal dalem kota lah. Sekitar 40-60 km/jam. Ga usah ngarepin skinship yang aneh-aneh semacam 'nyabuk' atau yang lain-lain karena gue masih punya malu dan harga diri meskipun gue Yamanaka Ino yang kalian kenal. Tapi, pas perjalanan ada lubang yang agak gede di tengah jalan menimbulkan Sai yang tiba-tiba mengerem untuk menghindari lubang tersebut. Hasilnya? Motornya agak oleng tapi tetep bisa Sai kuasai sehingga ga jatuh. Dampaknya sih ke gue yang kaget, jadinya ga sengaja mencengkeram bagian punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket. Gue berani taruhan ceban! Sai pasti ketawa, kesempatan buat dia habisnya.

"Pegang pinggang aja gapapa kalo takut jatuh. Ga dilarang kok".

Tuh kan, malah dia nawarin skinship buat para penggemar SaIno di luar sana. Gue mah akhirnya iya aja, tapi pegang pinggirnya doing habis… malu-malu mau. Hahaha.. tsundere abis. Teriaklah yang lantang kalian para pecinta SaIno!

Skinship tersebut berlangsung sampai akhirnya kita sampe di parkiran KTC.

"Dimana?"

"Flamboyan, senpai".

"Berapaan sih biasanya?"

"Sekitar enam ribu sekeping. Kalo beli lima gratis satu biasanya".

Obrolan ringan pengantar perjalanan menuju Flamboyan, tempat langganan gue beli DVD bajakan. Sangking udah biasa beli di situ, pelanggan tetap kan ya. Gue jadi kenal sama yang punya. Bang Deidara yang ternyata temen se-gank kakaknya Sasuke, Kak Itachi. Karen ague salah satu pelanggan potensial tokonya, kalo gue lagi borong malah bonusnya ga cuman sekeping. Kadang gratisan dua sampe tiga keeping. Tiap ada film baru aja langsung di sms.

"Eh, mbak Ino," sapa salah satu karyawan yang juga udah biasa lihat gue shopping di situ.

"Bang Deidara ga ke sini?" tanya gue basa-basi.

"Barusan ke sini, lagi keluar bentar nyari makan. Bentar lagi juga balik, mbak. Nyari apa, mbak?"

Gue noleh ke arah Sai yang kayaknya bingung mau beli film apaan. Padahal niat awal dia mau beli film yang kayak DVD gue, tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi bingung gini? Oooh, mungkin efek dari gue bilang beli lima gratis satu.

"Cowoknya, mbak?" tanya karyawan itu lagi. Gue cuman masang muka tembok sambil senyum kecut usaha ga nanggepin. Biarlah menjadi gossip di kalangan sini hahaha..

Tiba-tiba aja gue udah denger rame-rame dari arah luar took. Pasti itu Si Bos bajakan udah balik dari ngisi perutnya. Gue intipin dikit. Naah, dia pas liat gue. Jadinya gue garuk-garuk kepala bingung gimana gitu.

"Nyari apaan lu, No?" sapa Bang Deidara ga bisa woles.

"Ada yang baru ga, Bang?"

Bang Deidara malah nunjukin gue rak film-film baru terus ngambil salah satu film action dan satunya film horror yang genrenya itu gue banget.

"Udah ori apa belum nih?" tanya gue lagi.

"Lu kalo nyari ori di rak sebelah sono," tunjuk Bang Deidara ke arah rak di belakang Sai. "Film baru kemarin premiere udah nyari yang copy original aje lu". Bang Deidara bersungut-sungut nanggepin kepolosan gue. Gue sih cuman ketawa pelan aja. Niatnya kan yang beli DVD bukan gue.

"Mbak, bisa coba yang ini ga?" Sai nunjukin film yang mirip sama DVD gue yang sebelumnya dia pinjam kepada karyawan yang tadi nyapa gue duluan. Mbaknya ngangguk terus masuk ke dalem toko sambil nunjukin playernya ke Sai. Gue ngikutin Sai masuk dalem toko buat nyoba calon DVD yang dia mau beli.

"Baru tahu gua kalo lu punya cowok. Cucok lagi".

Nying! Kumat kan Bang Deidara kalo lihat cowok bening. Ga jauh-jauh dari kata maho. Padahal aslinya dia normal. Iya normal meskipun dandanannya uke banget. Habis, gue kenal juga sih sama ceweknya Bang Deidara. Bukan, dia ga bisex. Cuman ya itu, sukanya godain cowok-cowok bishounen, apalagi yang udah punya cewek. Sasuke aja risih kalo ketemu Bang Deidara. Jangankan Sasuke, Kak Itachi aja ogah deket-deket. Abis usilnya itu lho.

"Bukan cowok gue kali, Bang". Baru deh kan gue klarifikasi kesalahpahaman sebelumnya. Klarifikasi barusan malah bikin Bang Deidara bersorak bahagia, serasa dia barusan nemu sebuah berlian di dalam kubangan tahi kerbau.

"Kalo bukan cowok lu, terus punya sapa? Gua ga lihat pelanggan lain di sini. Lagipula, barusan Amaru bilang dia itu cowok lu".

"Terserah deh mau bilang apa". Gue beranjak ngikutin Sai yang masih bingung milih film-film.

Endingnya, keluar dari Flamboyan, Sai bawa lima film plus bonus gratis satu film. Sementara gue, yah karena cuma niat nganter doang jadi ya ga beli. Maklum, lagi krisis.

Habis beli DVD, Sai ga langsung ngajak gue balik ke sekolah (tahu kan motor gue masih di sekolah). Alasannya udah cukup jelas, bahwa konvoi masih berlangsung dan yakin banget area sekolah masih macet. Jadinya kita berdua mutusin untuk mengisi perut, mengingat ini masih area jam makan siang.

Nyadar atau engga ya kalo selama jalan muterin food court, Sai ngegandeng tangan gue?

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Terserah senpai deh, aku ga laper," jawab gue jujur. Well, bukannya gue ga laper sebenernya, tapi dasarnya aja gue bukan tipe orang yang makan itu on time. Gue makan atas dasar keinginan gue sendiri dan jamnya ga pasti. Di samping itu juga, gue ga terlalu suka sama makanan yang berat. Kasarannya sih gue ga suka makan. Aneh? Ga juga. Makanya gue kurus.

Sai mendecak. Dia narik gue buat duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang ada di food court. Dia liatin gue lamaaa gitu, pandangannya sih pandangan orang sebel gitu. Mungkin gara-gara gue ga mau makan ya.

"Ayo dong, makan aja masa ga mau sih. Jangan bilang ga laper dong. Kasihan tuh perut kamu." omelnya udah kayak Mama gue sendiri. Gue cuman ketawa pelan. Habis ekspresinya lucu banget. Pengen gue cipokin jadinya.

"Oke, terserah. Kalo kamu bilang ga mau makan lagi, jangan harap setelah ini kita bakal sms-an lagi". HAH? Hobi banget sih ngancem gitu. Selama ini emang di sms dia suka ngancem gitu kalo gue lagi susah makan. Ga nyangka aja kali ini dia berani nantang gue ga sms-an secara langsung.

Gue jadi bingung, kicep, gelagapan. "M-Makan deh. Apa aja. K-kayak senpai juga boleh".

Jangan heran kenapa gue jadi penurut kalo udah sama Sai, gue juga gatau. Bukan karena gue takut ga bakal sms-an lagi terus kita jadi jauh-jauhan, tapi karena gue juga gatau alasannya. Seorang yang bossy seperti Yamanaka Ino dengan mudahnya ditakhlukan oleh Shimura Sai dengan sebuah ancaman yang ga berkelas. Mungkin bener kalo gue dibilang udah buta karena cinta. Cieeee… kata-kata gue barusan puitis amat.

"Nah, gitu dong. Oke, sekarang kamu tunggu sini biar aku pesen makan. Mau jus melon atau yang lain minumnya?"

"Jus melon aja boleh".

Belum ada setengah semester juga sih kita deket, tapi kenapa Sai tahu minuman favorit gue yah? Berharap aja dia pesennya yang non-gula, dan berharap juga dia ingat kalo gue ga begitu suka manis.

Lima menit kemudian dia balik. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, datanglah dua piring nasi goreng (semua yang ketulis di sini sih favorit authornya) plus segelas non-gula jus melon dan es capuchino cincau. Coba aja, pasti bikin ngiler kok.

Kita makan sambil ngobrol tentang film-film yang baru aja dibeli Sai. Ngobrol berdua gini gue jadi sadar sebuah kenyataan yang cukup pahit kalo diinget. Bahwa kejadian Sai yang tiba-tiba minta nomor handphone gue itu karena sebuah taruhan yang dilakukan oleh Sai, Neji-senpai dan komplotannya.

Kenapa gue tahu? Karena ga sengaja aja pas itu salah satu komplotan Sai ngirim pesan yang harusnya masuk inbox Sai tapi malah ke post di timelinenya dia. Pas nyadar, udah pada rame aja di timeline komplotannya itu. Kebetulan juga pas gue lagi online, karena ga sengaja baca hal yang harusnya gue ga tau jadinya gue kepo in timeline mereka tanpa gue ngepost apapun.

Isinya, yah salah satu temannya yang salah ngepost itu bilang gini, Sai sekarang agak diem setelah deket sama gue padahal kalo ga berkat si temennya itu yang nantangin minta nomor handphone gue ga bakal dia jadi deket sama gue. Intinya gitu sih, terus kalo misal jadinya Sai suka beneran sama gue, konsekuensinya, Sai harus rela dipermalukan di depan kelas sebagai ganti dia kabur dari temen-temennya pas dia ulangtahun kemarin.

Mungkin Sai belum tahu kenyataan kalo gue paham kejadian dia kalah main UNO yang berakhir ditantang dapetin nomor handphone gue yang akhirnya malah menjerumuskan dia sendiri ke lingkaran kisah cinta yang ribet kayak gini.

Gue pernah cerita ke Hinata soal ini. Hinata bilang kalo dari segi pandang dia, kayaknya Sai itu suka sama gue. Jadi pas dia kalah main UNO dan ditantang gitu, dia rela-rela aja nerima hukumannya. Terus Hinata juga nilai dari cara dia ngasih perhatian ke gue gimana. Sampe yang kejadian gue sama Sai bertengkar gara-gara masalah sepele. Dan bukti sekarang dia ngajakin gue jalan dan makan siang bareng.

Tapi dengan sikap tarik-ulurnya Sai ke gue, Hinata jadi agak ragu juga kalo dia nganggep Sai itu suka gue. Bisa jadi, Sai cuman ngelihat gue sebagai sosok teman berbagi ceritanya, atau sosok 'adik' yang selama ini dia ga punya.

Kalo menurut gue pribadi sih, Sai cuma takut konsekuensi yang diberikan temen-temennya tadi. Juga Sai itu takut kalo temen-temennya itu jadi benci dia gara-gara dia jadi suka ke gue. Karena yang gue lihat, komplotannya itu pada mandang gue sebgai sosok cewek yang murah dan rendahan gitu. Padahal… ga tahu aja kalo bukan karena perhatian Sai, gue juga ga bakal jadi kayak gini.

"Kamu ngelamun apa sih?" Kayaknya Sai dari tadi manggil nama gue, karena gue ga nyahut-nyahut jadinya dia ngalah. Sori, senpai. Lo emang heartbreaker ter-bittersweet yang pernah gue temuin.

"Gapapa, senpai. Cuman lagi mikir aja…" Gue sebenernya pengen jujur kalo gue udah terlanjur suka sama Sai dan gue takut dia nolak gue, endingnya kita jauhan. Gue ga maua hal itu terjadi. Tapi ini bener-bener ngganjel banget. Sebenernya gue itu cuman mainan atau apa di hati dan mata dia?

"Mikir apa nih? Aku ya?"

"Yee… GR. Tapi ga salah juga sih".

Gue menghela nafas panjang. Sai menyadari hal itu, terus malah dia pegang tangan gue. Anying banget, bikin gue pengen nangis kalo kayak gini. Gue ga suka dibikin galau atau dikasih harapan tak berujung kayak gini. Sai, lo kelihatannya mau sama gue tapi kenapa lo sok-sok nolak gue sih.

"Ino… Sebenernya aku pengen jujur, tapi aku takut".

Yang gue takutin kejadian kan. Dan yang gue pikirin juga ternyata ga jauh-jauh banget salahnya. Sai takut sama keadaan. Dia takut ga diterima sama temennya lagi.

"Jujur aja gapapa, senpai. Kadang emang memulai lebih susah kok. Tapi jujur itu malah yang bikin enteng sebenernya," kata gue sok bijak. Untung food courtnya lagi sepi. Jadi ga malu-malu amat kalo misal dianggep pacaran di sini.

"Yah, kamu boleh bilang I'm coward or whatever. Tapi kalo aku bilang gini, apa temen-temenku masih mau nerima aku?"

See? My prediction is not wrong at all.

"Bilang apa senpai?"

"Mulai dari mana, ya.."

"Pelan-pelan aja gapapa, senpai. Selama ini kan senpai juga ceritanya ke aku soal mantan-mantan senpai, terutama Shion-san itu kan?"

Sai menghela nafas. Gantian habis gue kok jadi dia?

"Kali ini bukan Shion. Ga penting ah bahas dia. Bahas kamu aja gimana?"

Lo jangan bikin gue makin geregetan makin geer gini dong Sai. Ah, gimana sih. Jangan lama-lama napa.

"Emang aku kenapa?" Cih, ga usah sok polos deh lo, No.

Sai senyum getir. Antara nervous, bingung, atau apa gue ga tau yang mana. "Kalo aku bilang suka kamu, gimana?"

Gue ketawa miris. Yah, bingung aja nanggepinnya. Gue rada tsundere sih. Jadi mau ngaku kan juga malu. "Yah, ga gimana-gimana. Perasaan suka kan manusiawi, senpai. Ga ada yang bisa nolak siapa jadinya suka siapa. Lagian—"

"—aku serius lho…"

"Habis kirain senpai minta pendapat atau gimana buat bilang suka ke siapa gitu. Selama ini senpai mana kelihatan serius kalo sama aku," protes gue.

"Sekarang serius…"

Gue diem. Sai terus mangap lagi, usaha mau ngomong lanjutannya. "Kamu… juga suka aku ga?"

Gue cuma ngangguk. Malu banget. Sial. Padahal ini tuh saat paling romantis tahu gak.

"Tapi ada suatu masalah yang susah banget aku ungkapin ke kamu. Makanya… untuk saat ini aku belum bisa minta kamu jadi pacarku atau apa. Jadi… Mau ga kamu nunggu aku sampe aku minta kamu jadi pacarku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue ngangguk. Ada rona merah bahagia di pipi Sai. Serasa udah agak plong deh bebannya. Dan gue yakin masalah itu tentu berhubungan sama temen-temennya. Tapi, kenapa Sai ga mau ngaku soal kejadian awal kita deket sih.

Sai terus ngusap-usap kepala gue lembut banget. Dia tahu aja kalo gue suka dielus-elus dimanja gini. Jadi makin pengen nangis kan gue. Berasa masih digantungin, eh emang digantung kan gue?

"Kamu.. Tetep sama aku mau kan?"

"Iya, aku tunggu sampai kamu siap, kapanpun".

**FIN**

-dengan ga jelasnya-

1 Shimura Sai, aku suka kamu!

2 Aku John Walker, mentor kalian. Ada yang punya ide?

3 NGO = Non Governmental Organization. Organisasi Non-Pemerintahan, contoh gampangnya ada AIESEC. Kebalikannya dari PBB yang sebutannya IGO

4 Oh My Effin' God

5 FML = Fuck My Lord

6 Hajimayo = berhenti

7 Jebal = tolong, please

8 Mendokusei = merepotkan, statement favorite Shikamaru

* * *

Broadcasting Corner (BCC)

Yoroshiku ne. Panggil aja gue Neria. Gue paham kalo SaIno itu sepi di archive fic Indonesia jadinya gue mau berusaha jadi author ff SaIno (karena gue SaIno hardcore-lebay) jadi mohon bantuannya ya pembaca sekalian. Hahahaha :D

Oya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TMH!

Si heartbreaker yang menginspirasi gue nulis fanfic ga mutu gini.

Dan cerita ini murni true-story gue sendiri sih. Dan mungkin pembawaan gue nulis masih kurang jadi kritik, saran, flame juga boleh asal membangun buat kemajuan gue nantinya. Karena ini fic perdana jadi mohon reviewnya ="

Special dedicated birthday boy, sama soulmate gue yang suka banget ngerengek Frozenqua.

I love you, mod. Lo emang sahabat terbaik gue. Nih emot favorit -3-

Endingnya fic ini sih ya gitu aja, mungkin kapan nanti gue kasih side story SaIno yang lain, yang masih ada hubungannya sama ini. Jujur juga sih yang bagian ending, sebenernya di kehidupan nyata (ah, ga penting ah). Yang jelas sama si 'Sai' itu sekarang udah ga ada apa-apa lagi. Jadi, yang mau nyariin gue cowok? Oke silahkan… Hahaha *desperate*.

26 Mei 2013. 10.27 PM


End file.
